HE'S ALIVE!
by Frappegurl777
Summary: FrappeG, an evil, mad scientist attempts to revive L! The Frankenstein-way! Using her prisoner, Killua Zoaldyeck as a conductor for machine and Gon as her hopeless Igor, will she be successful? Or will she turn crazy? Well, she's crazy from the start...


Dear readers! This is my 1st one-shot fanfic and… it's weird.

This fanfic is just for laughs. It's fantasious, so don't take it too seriously, hehe!

Given the plot and the characters, hope you get interested.

Review or shoot me if that pleases you (Killua fans). My muse appeared here in this fanfic and I can't deny the fact that she has been cruel to Killua.

FrappeG: WAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!

* * *

Terminologies:

**Igor** (or sometimes **Ygor**) is the traditional stock character or cliché hunch-backed assistant or butler to many types of villain, such as Count Dracula or a mad scientist (FrappeG for example), familiar from many horror movies and horror movie parodies, the Frankenstein series and Van Helsing films in particular.

A **muse** is someone who has such an influence on another that he or she becomes the focus and inspiration for that person's creative work.

(Just to make sure my identity is not mixed up with that of my muse's.)

Tatah!

* * *

**He's Alive!!**

FrappeG stood there in the middle of her laboratory. The setting was an old castle from the outskirts of the city; away from everyone. The victims of her evil experiments would be disappointed to know that their screams wouldn't reach anyone's ears. There call outs for help would be ignored and overpowered by the grumbling thunder. The thick fog engulfed the castle, making it disappear and nonexistent almost. Rain poured down, trickling on the castles old stone walls. Rats and cockroaches roamed its sewers. The storm was at its peak and so is FrappeG's most recent experiment, which she is about to conduct right at this very moment.

"Ahahahahahahahahhahahah!!!!!"

FrappeG's sinister laugh echoed against the castle walls.

FrappeG clasped her gloved hands together. She adjusted her goggles and her laboratory gown. Her hair was dark and disheveled. No doubt, she looked like a mad scientist.

"This is so cool!" FrappeG danced on the spot, swaying her laboratory gown in every direction.

"On with the show! **Igor**!" FrappeG called out to boy on near the wall on the far left. He was standing in front of a lever.

"How many times do I have to tell you? MY NAME IS GON!"

The boy with humongous brown eyes pouted. He was clad in green shorts and jacket. Too colorful; an obvious contrast to the dark, sinister environment of the castle around him. His not hunched backed but FrappeG thinks he's brain is comparable to that of an Igor.

"Whatever! Igor suits you better! Now pull the LEVER!" FrappeG commanded the dense Gon Freecs.

"Why am I even here?..." Gon muttered, scratching his head.

"Oh well." Gon shrugged and held the lever.

"Igor! Your lines! Say your lines!!"

Gon's eyes rolled, a drop of sweat appeared on his head.

"Yeeeess…..maaaaassssteeeeerrr…." Gon said in the most Igor-like way as he pulled the lever toward him. He practiced saying the lines for the last few days. That's what FrappeG nagged him about the whole time. FrappeG was the ultimate nagger and most evil girl he had ever met. Gon was powerless against her since he doesn't like hitting girls, much to FrappeG's benefit.

The lever was pulled and the machine whirled and sparks shot from it. It's ON!!

There was a boy tied up in metallic chains, binded to the machine. His position spread eagled. His wrist and ankles were bruised by the chains due to his persistent struggles to break free.

"Get me outta here! Gon, you're going to pay for this!!"

"Why blame me, Killua? It's the authors fault! You scold her!" Gon replied, all teary-eyed.

"Igor! You're not supposed to talk to the prisoner!" FrappeG ordered. Tapping her shoes against the floor, arms across her chest. Her patience is one that is not to be tested.

Gon shrugged for the second time.

"Who the heck are you?" the prisoner Killua asked the mad scientist, anger was present in every word.

"Shut Up." FrappeG answered him flatly.

"Igor, pull the other lever."

"There's another lever?"

"Darn, you're too slow! I'll do it myself!"

FrappeG pulled the lever which was right in front of her in the first place. She's really lazy.

The machine roared and bigger currents of electricity bolted from it, electrocuting Killua. Killua giggled.

"Is that all you've got?" Killua spat.

FrappeG paused for a moment.

"Hmmmm….Somethings missing…" FrappeG massaged her chin imagining a beard. Coz that's what mad scientist would do when they are confused.

She pulled the lever back and the currents stopped.

"Friction….need more friction….AHA!" a light bulb appeared next to her head. She grinned evilly and rubbed her hands together.

"Igor!" FrappeG snapped at Gon. Gon straightened up. What could the crazy girl want this time?

"Yes?"

"Stand her in front of this lever in my place." FrappeG ordered firmly. Gon followed hesitantly.

"When I say Go, pull the lever, alright?"

"…Okay." Gon though hesitant, agreed.

FrappeG walked towards Killua, her laboratory gown flapping. Killua eyed her curiously and defiantly.

"What do you want woman?" Killua hissed.

FrappeG removed her googles and Killua saw her devious brown eyes glint. She's crazy. She's up to something.

"Look, I want you to cooperate. I'm trying to revive a dead man here." FrappeG pointed at the table across the room where a man laid helpless. He had weird wires attached to him. The man was limp and Killua noticed he wasn't breathing. The body was so pale, he really looked DEAD. Did this woman try to revive this person just like how Frankenstein was? She was surely delirious. She probably watched too much horror-fiction movies.

Killua was about to barf. But he held it in.

"…Who…Whose that dead person over there??"

"That, my dear prisoner, is L." FrappeG answered matter of factly.

"L?" Killua arched his eyebrows at her.

"Yes. L." FrappeG arched her eyebrows, too.

"…"

"What?"

"YOU"RE INSANE!"

FrappeG slapped Killua across the face. The slapped caused friction and impulses came out of Killua's body stimulating the machine. Gon watched from the distance, eyes wide in wonder.

"It's as I thought. You need friction. You're heart brings electrical impulses and it stimulates the machine. That machine will pass on your impulses to L!"

"I was surprised that time. Your second slapped won't work."

FrappeG slapped him again.

No impulse.

Just as Killua said.

His heart beat must be normal. It had to be tachycardic (increased heart rate) for the machine to work.

"Stubborn idiot!" FrappeG blurted. Killua smirked.

FrappeG paced back and forth, trying hard to think of a plan to make Killua's heart beat fast.

How? How? How?

Then an imaginary light bulb appeared again near FrappeG's head. The bulb bursted.

"Brain Blast!" FrappeG shouted imitating Jimmy Neutron. (she had her share in science-fiction cartoons, too)

Killua's eyebrows shot up again. What now?

FrappeG stared at him for a long moment and a devilish smile curved her lips.

"WHAT NOW?" Killua asked loudly, echoing the statement in his mind.

FrappeG neared him. Too near. Her face inches away from his.

Killua's indigo eyes widened. FrappeG's brown eyes looked back at him in pure amusement.

"Let's see if this doesn't make you work up."

FrappeG crushed her lips to Killua's in a wild kiss. Killua couldn't have been more surprised. His tongue struggled against hers, his screams muffled. He pulled on his chains but they wouldn't budge.

**The hell!** This girl doesn't know who she's dealing with. She's got to be murdered!

It was a sudden action, but to Killua it felt like an eternity in hell.

Increasing heart beats, electrical impulses stronger than the last one.

FrappeG broke the kiss and shouted at Gon. "IGOR! GO!"

Gon was wide-mouthed astonished by what he just saw. His best friend was harassed and he wasn't able to even help Killua. What's worse? He even aided the suspect in the attempt. This wasn't part of the plan. No one expected FrappeG to…to RAPE KILLUA!!

"DAMN YOU, IDIOT! PULL THE LEVER!!!"

Gon jumped and pulled the lever. FrappeG resumed kissing the helpless Killua. Killua spat curses through the kiss. FrappeG ignored him. He had to admit, she's quite good… at kissing, that is, though he can't find it in his heart to forgive no matter what.

The limp figure of L was electrified. The machined roared like hell, electricity scattered through it. The limp figure jerked and jerked faster and faster until L sat up and screamed.

**HE'S ALIVE!!**

"HE'S ALIVE!" FrappeG shrieked with delight as she pushed away from Killua, breaking the kiss. Then she leaped with joy. She hurried toward L.

"How'd you feel?" FrappeG probed L, her eyes twinkling. A desperate fan, she is.

"**You!**" L bolted.

FrappeG grinned.

"I wasn't dead!"

FrappeG blinked.

"You weren't? But you look so….sooo…DEAD!!!" FrappeG sputtered and flailed her arms around.

"I was just sleeping."

"You didn't look like you were breathing." FrappeG uttered, twirling her hair in embarrassment.

"Do you sleep?" FrappeG asked curiously.

"Not much.." L said.

"Oh, yeah… Of course…I remember now." FrappeG blushed and bit her lip.

"No wonder he looked dead! He was exhausted! All that… kiss…….I mean, all those arduous procedures you put me through were for nothing!!!!" Killua roared at FrappeG.

FrappeG faced him and shrugged. "My mistake." Rather calm after all they have gone through.

Everyone, except FrappeG, sighed.

Gon sighed. L sighed. Killua sighed the most.

L got off the table and stood crouching, scratching his head and his butt. He exercised a bit, stretched and sluggishly walked. There were scant remnants of impulses from his body, L jerked because of it and bumped at table with gadgets and malevolent instruments used for FrappeG's evil inventions. The instruments fell on the floor. They chimed and crashed.

FrappeG scratched her head, too. Oblivious to the epileptic L.

"Well, that was fun! Sorry guys! PEACE?" (^_^;)

Killua could only glare at her with a killing intent.

What's done is DONE! If only he wasn't chained, he would have choked her to death right at this moment.

L was having seizures.

Gon groaned due to severe headache. His brain can't take all the information and recent happenings.

FrappeG was embarrassed but remorseless all the same.

…Great….

…Just Great….

**END**


End file.
